Stained Hearts
by Kaori-Urunasawa08
Summary: THE END OF STAINED HEARTS! Last chappy updated! r
1. The New Start

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 1: "The New Beginning"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 

**Author's Notes: **Hey guyz, this is my first ever CCS ic! For the past years, I only read fanfictions of other writers. Actually they were my inspirations! Well, NOW, is the time to write my own fanfic story. I'll try my best! Please reviewflamescommentssuggestions! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ))

'op y'all enjoy mah story! )) ERIOLxTOMOYOSAKURAxSYAORAN pare-ups.

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

A pretty high school teenager was readying herself for school. Tomoyo's the name of the said teenager and she's now a 3rd high school student in Tomoeda High.

She's 16 years old, 5 ft. 7 inches tall. She's slim and really fit. She's smart and active in class. Of course, she has her own co-curricular activities.

She's a swimming varsity and also the representative of their batch. She's kind, pretty, sweet and really attractive and popular too. Her hair is long and black as ivory. Her skin, as white as snow. Her eyes, amethyst like color and everyone can't help but be attracted when she looks at them.

Well, she has a best friend, named Sakura and she's quite popular too. She's a cheerleader. She's Slim and she's also 16 yrs. Old like Tomoyo.

She's 5 ft. 6 ½ inches tall. She's cute and nice. Her hair is quite long and shaded brownish gold.

Her eyes, emerald as ever and her skin is white flesh and smooth too.

Since grades 5, both are best of friends and both supported and helped each other reach their goals in elementary and now they'll still be same in high school.

Both readied their selves. Tomoyo fetched Sakura w/ her brand new Mercedes Benz that is color pink. Both greeted each other and off they went to school.

**TOMOEDA HIGH**

Tomoyo and Sakura rushed their way to their classroom and took their seats. They were truly relieved that they weren't late.

"Good thing your car is fast Tomoyo." Sakura, while breathing hard told Tomoyo.

"Oh.." was all that she could reply.

Well…as you all know, Syaoran left for Hong Kong and Eriol left for England. Both didn't really want to go, Sakura already confessed to Syaoran that she loved him, and Eriol confessed to Tomoyo what he truly feels about her. Well, in high school, the tables for Tomoyo really turned. Tomoyo the video geek before is now a hot female varsity in their campus. Sakura is still the same Sakura though.

"Hey, Sakura, what date is it today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, today is February 10. Why?" Sakura replied.

"Well, isn't it today the day Eriol and Syaoran would come back here?"

"Ohm….."

"Well?"

"Yeah you're right!" Sakura agreed.

"I wonder what school would they transfer to when they come back….hmmm….!"

"Well, Tomoyo, I don't really know but they did promise us that we'll all meet again right!"

Tomoyo nodded.

**FLASHBACK **

(Airport)

"Well, good bye Sakura.." Syaoran said w/ a sad tone.

"Well, see you soon!" Sakura exclaimed.

She reached out to Syaoran w/ open arms…

Syaoran returned the sweet embrace.. "Yeah, see you soon" He whispered in Sakura's ear.

They let go and Syaoran walked towards the DEPARTING LANE.

Before he went in, he looked back at Sakura… "I'll be back in 4 years! Promise! We'll meet again!" He shouted, while waving his right arm.

Sakura wiped her tears, she smiled and waved her left and nodded.

Syaoran left w/ a smile drawn on his face.

(Airport)

Tomoyo hugged Eriol, like it was the last ever embrace she could receive from him. Tears were running down her eyes.

"Hush, Tomoyo, remember that I'll be back no matter what happens." Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

"Sorry, but the tears just runs down…I can't help but cry you know." She looked at Eriol in the eyes.

"You know, my dear, I hope, you'll be fine when I leave"

"Of course I'll be fine! Stupid." Tomoyo answered w/ great assurance.

"Well if you say soo…" Eriol then kissed Tomoyo on the forehead.

…CALLING ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO RIDE ON THE PLANE LEAVING FOR ENGLAND, PLEASE LINE UP NOW IN FRONT OF THE DEPARTING LANE, 30 MINUTES BEFORE WE DEPART…

"Well, my mistress, I need to go now." Letting go of Tomoyo's embrace was totally hard for Eriol.

Tomoyo just nodded. Eriol carried his luggage and walked towards the DEPARTING LANE.

He looked back and he saw Tomoyo wiping all of her tears. He smiled and waved good bye.

Tomoyo waved too.

"_Well, I'll see you in 4 years my dear Tomoyo."_ Eriol thought.

"_I'll meet you in 4 years Eriol." Tomoyo thought._

It's like their minds are connected.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The bell rang and their teacher went in the classroom and greeted his students.

"Good Morning dear students of mine." He cheerfully said.

"Good Morning sensei!" They all greeted back.

The teacher walked towards the table and placed his things, then turned to face his students.

"Well class, we have 2 new students that will be joining us this school year."

Everybody was curious. Whispers, murmurs, covered the classroom.

"Well, now students, let's be more respectful and greet them properly alright! Here they are, please meet your new adorable classmates.

Two handsome guys went in the classroom.

Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

**_END OF CHAPTER…_**

**Author's notes: **Thanks for reading guys!1 Hope this chappy is alright! Hehe..please review, flames, suggestions, comments are appreciated here..


	2. Hesitation

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 2: "Confessions"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you'll like this 2nd chappy of mine ne! Thanks Isshin, PROMISE I'LL REALLY IMPROVE! Haha )) Reviewscommentssuggestionsflames are all accepted here.

If you're wondering if I'm a Filipino, well I AM! Proud of course! ))

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

The bell rang and their teacher went in the classroom and greeted his students.

"Good Morning dear students of mine." He cheerfully said.

"Good Morning sensei!" They all greeted back.

The teacher walked towards the table and placed his things, then turned to face his students.

"Well class, we have 2 new students that will be joining us this school year."

Everybody was curious. Whispers, murmurs, covered the classroom.

"Well, now students, let's be more respectful and greet them properly alright! Here they are, please meet your new adorable classmates.

Two handsome guys went in the classroom.

Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The 2 handsome young lads were Eriol and Syaoran.

You could really hear the shouts of the other girls in the classroom. Tomoyo was totally shock at the moment. Sakura was all surprised too.

The teacher then introduced them to his class.

"Well, students, this two young lads will be your classmates from now on. Eriol is from England. Syaoran, is from Hong Kong."

"PLEASE TREAT THEM WELL CLASS!" The teacher exclaimed.

Eriol looked really handsome, his blue-ish hair w/ his gleaming purple eyes, his glasses (that made him look soo like an intellectual). He really looked charming, wearing his uniform.

Eriol smiled, and bowed his head, "Ohayou Gozaimasu (good morning) Atashiwa ira-I Hiirigazawa Eriol-kun (I'm Eriol Hiirigazawa)."

Girl screams covered the classroom. The teacher showed Eriol his seat. It was behind Tomoyo's seat, at the back near the window.

Eriol bowed to the teacher and walked towards hi seat. He passed Tomoyo and gave her a quick glance and smiled.

Tomoyo didn't notice it though. She was busy thinking. _"Ohh…will he look at me? I should sit still, don't look at him. Just look at the blackboard!"_She thought.

Syaoran then bowed his head and also introduced himself. Of course, girl screams were also heard. The teacher showed him his seat, which was beside Eriol but not near the window, but surely behind Sakura. He walked towards his seat. He also glanced at Sakura when he passed her.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Sakura and Tomoyo kept really quiet the last 30 minutes.

Eriol was looking at Tomoyo's elegant hair. Syaoran in the other hand was looking at Sakura's back.

After a few minutes, a student from nowhere, opened the door of the classroom, that made everyone freak.

"Ohayou! Gomenasai, sensei, but we need our lady REPRESENTATIVE for the meeting." The student said.

"Tomoyo! You may go to the meeting, I'm allowing you." The teacher said.

Tomoyo stood up, and bowed at the teacher. "Arigato gozaimasu sensei!" She replied.

Everybody applauded when she bowed, of course, who wouldn't be proud if your section has the prettiest ever and talented representative of the school huh? Tomoyo blushed. "Well, off you go then." The teacher said.

Tomoyo nodded. Then she left w/ the student.

**30 MORE MINUTES LATER**

"Sakura…psst…Sakura" a voice from the back was calling Sakura.

Sakura looked back. "yup?" she replied.

"Tomoyo, is she the-"Syaoran asked.

"Yup!" She answered.

"really…" another student asked Sakura. It was Eriol.

"yeah…isn't she great, she's pretty, smart, a varsity, a representative and soo popular too."

Both nodded. They could see how popular she really is. How pretty she really is and how talented she really is.

………**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!... **The bell for Lunch Break rang.

Everybody was cheerful.

"hey, wanna have lunch w/ us!" Sakura asked the two lads.

"well, if you guys don't mind." Syaoran answered.

"it's alright, Tomoyo wouldn't mind at all." She replied.

"are you sure?" Eriol asked.

"yup I'm soooo sure! She would even be glad, you know." She exclaimed.

Both nodded and off they went to the cafeteria.

**CAFETERIA**

There they saw Tomoyo reading a handbook. She was soo pleasant to look at.

Actually everybody was staring at her.

Sakura, went to her best friend and told her that the two boys wanted to have lunch w/ them.

Tomoyo smiled.

"great!" Sakura shouted.

She waved her hand for the two boys to see. It was a signal that they are truly welcome to have lunch w/ them.

Both walked towards the table. " Hi Tomoyo!" Syaoran greeted.

"oh, hello there Syaoran, long time no see huh?" She replied.

"well, yeah, anyway you've grown tall and beautiful you know." Syaoran answered back.

Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Well, yeah, long time no see Tomoyo!" Eriol also greeted her.

"Ohm..." was all she could reply. She turned crimson actually.

While they were chatting, a guy walked towards their table.

"Hey Tomoyo!" He greeted.

Tomoyo stood up and also greeted him.

"Well, you did a great job back there at the meeting." He complimented.

"Thank you.." She replied. She blushed too.

The guy saw the 2 lads staring at him w/ confusion.

"Ohh, sorry I didn't introduce my self properly, well, I'm Ryan Yuki, from class 3-7b."

"Yeah, and also he's the student council president and a soccer star player too!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ryan smiled and after introducing himself, he looked at Tomoyo at his side and held her hands.

At that move, Eriol glared at him. He was holding his long time love's hands.

"_what is this guy thinking holding her hands like that!" _He thought.

"Well, Tomoyo, thank you soo much a while ago!" He let go of her hands and winked at her.

Eriol saw this and he gave him a death glare. Ryan saw Eriol and just ignored him. He knows that Tomoyo is a heart throb and he should get use to it.

Eriol clenched his fist. He wanted to shout at the guy but he couldn't, it would really give him a bad impression to everyone who as watching them.

"Is he your!" Syaoran suddenly asked Tomoyo.

"Huh? UM..no." She answered calmly.

"Well, what was he doing a while ago then?" Eriol asked in fury.

Tomoyo was surprised. "Well, it was really nothing special." She answered.

"Well, guys, how about we just eat our lunch alright." Sakura muttered.

Everybody agreed. They all ate their lunch.

5 minutes later, the bell rang and they needed to go to their respective classrooms.

**5 MINUTES BEFORE DISMISSAL-AT THE CLASSROOM**

"Students, I have an announcement!" The teacher exclaimed.

"We're having a Valentine Celebration this February 14!" He continued.

"Every guy in school should have a partner for the valentine's day dance."

"Please wear your best gowns for the evening."

"I'm sure all of you have someone in mind already, right!" He teased.

"Well, that's just all for today class."

Whispers, murmurs, where heard and everybody was excited.

………**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!... **The bell rang and it was dismissal already.

Almost everybody in the classroom left, except for 2 students.

"Tomoyo, I really missed you.."

"I did too."

"Then, who was that Ryan a while ago?"

"He's the student council pres."

"I know that but-"

"Don't worry, there's nothing going on w/ me and him."

SILENCE………

"My life was horrible in England!"

"huh? Why! I thought you really want to live there?"

"You weren't with me, and that's the reason why!" he shouted.

………………………………

"Aishteru Tomoyo!" He hugged her soo tight.

"Eriol…"

"Aishteru…Aishteru!" He wouldn't let go of her.

Tears were falling down Tomoyo's cheeks.

She returned the embrace.

"Your embrace is worth craving for, Tomoyo." He whispered to her ear.

The sun was setting and it gave an orange light that lighted the both of them.

"_I love you too Eriol…but…but-" _

She backed away from Eriol…She smiled at him.

"Eriol, what are you talking about! Come' on let's go…its getting dark." She walked towards the door.

Eriol just stood there. "Eriol, come' on! I'm gonna lock the classroom already."

Eriol, just followed her out. "Tomoyo" he mumbled.

"_You've changed…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Wow…it's not yet that dramatic but I promise that I'll make a better chapter soon! Thankz for the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please continue reading my story, suggestions-reviews-flames are all accepted here! ))


	3. Ruined Invitation

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 3: "Ruined Invitation"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Thanks for the ones who reviewed! They were all appreciated! I f you're wondering if I'm a Filipino, well I AM! Proud of course!

**Animeaddict / Nils / ss-cherryblossom / VcChick / Isshin / ruler of all evil **

COMMENTS-SUGGESTIONS-FLAMES all appreciated here!

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Aishteru Tomoyo!" He hugged her soo tight.

"Eriol…"

"Aishteru…Aishteru!" He wouldn't let go of her.

Tears were falling down Tomoyo's cheeks.

She returned the embrace.

"Your embrace is worth craving for, Tomoyo." He whispered to her ear.

The sun was setting and it gave an orange light that lighted the both of them.

"_I love you too Eriol…but…but-" _

She backed away from Eriol…She smiled at him.

"Eriol, what are you talking about! Come' on let's go…its getting dark." She walked towards the door.

Eriol just stood there. "Eriol, come' on! I'm gonna lock the classroom already."

Eriol, just followed her out. "Tomoyo" he mumbled.

"_You've changed…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Tomoyo! Fast, we're going to be late!" Sakura exclaimed, while rushing her way through the crowded hallway.

It was already 6:55am. The bell rings at 7:00am. You could really see the students running, hoping that they could reach their classrooms before/in 5minutes time.

Hopefully Sakura and Tomoyo got to their classroom in time. It was actually 6:59, and Tomoyo sighed in relief.

After a minute...(hehe)their teacher came in.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou sensei!"

"Well..everybody is here! What a surprise?" their teacher said.

Everybody giggled.

"Well class, 3 days to go before the awaited Valentine Dance." The teacher started.

Boys applauded and girls shouted in happiness.

"You guys should have a partner already by now." The teacher continued.

"Or is there someone here who don't have yet! Huh!" the teacher teased.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other in disappointment.

**LUNCH AT THE CAFETERIA**

"Hey, Tomoyo, I guess you already have a partner huh?" a classmate of hers asked.

"Well…--" Tomoyo was cut off by another student that responded.

"Well…of course she already has a partner for the dance! Duh! I bet a lot of guys asked her out. It's really hard to just choose one right!" the other student said w/ her eyes turning into stars. Actually she was a fan of Tomoyo's.

"Really Tomoyo, you've got yourself a partner already, while I haven't yet!" Sakura said while pouting.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura cutely. Eriol was actually focused on what Tomoyo would answer. Syaoran in the other hand was really combining all his guts together, whether he would ask Sakura to go w/ him. He wasn't even that sure if he could control his emotion towards Sakura by that time.

The two students already left and they ate their stomachs out, somewhere.

"Well...Come 'on Sakura, of course I still don't have a partner. Why would you think I'm quite nervous a while ago when sensei teased us, huh?" She chuckled.

"Huh! But why? What the heck? You're Tomoyo Daidouji for Pete's sake!" Sakura saw it so unbelievable.

Eriol was actually shocked but quite glad too. "Well, yeah it's quite unbelievable." Eriol said.

Tomoyo looked at him straight in the eyes. Eriol was actually captivated.

"Really, is that what you think?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Umm…-"

"Well, of course you guys will keep on thinking that way unless somebody would ask right! I mean, if somebody, right now, would ask me." She said, while emphasizing the word RIGHT NOW. Kind of provoking too w/ her tone.

"Well, would you say yes as soon as someone asks you?" Eriol asked w/ excitement.

"Well, it really depends, but if I know him well, why would I skip the opportunity ne! After all, we really need to get a partner right?" Tomoyo smirked.

Eriol was now totally confused, happy, nervous, mixed emotions! He wanted to ask NOW, but his thoughts keep on bugging him.

"_What if I ask her now, will she say yes! No! What are you thinking Eriol, she said, it DEPENDS! But oh… this is the chance! Baka! Baka! Baka! Ugh…I'm confused." _

Right after that, the bell rang. Tomoyo and Sakura skipped happily to their classroom, while Eriol and Syaoran just walked silently.

They were actually thinking about the dance. Syaoran wanted to ask Sakura but didn't get the chance. Eriol wanted but couldn't ask Tomoyo because he wasn't sure and was afraid of rejection.

**DISMISSAL AT THE POOL SIDE**

"Go Tomoyo! Hurrah!" Sakura cheered.

Tomoyo's a swimmer right and so she was having her training. Sakura was there to cheer for her. Actually many guys were there to cheer for her.

Eriol and Syaoran went to Sakura's place and sat there.

"Hey guys, can you see Tomoyo! Can you see how great she is?" She said excitedly.

Both nodded. They were really amazed. Tomoyo was the one leading. They were swimming the 400meter freestyle.

Tomoyo's good in long distance events and also truly great in sprint distance events too.

After Training…

"Hey Tomoyo! Over here!" Sakura waved.

"Ohh...Sakura! You're here! Syaoran! Eriol!" She waved back.

You can really hear the whistles of the guys and howling too. Actually, Tomoyo was really in her bating suit. It was the color of the school. Red and a shade of black too. The colors were really compatible w/ her white skin. Who wouldn't be captivated huh? She's sexy by the way. coughs

Tomoyo went to her gangs' place and she just told them that she would just take a bath and change.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo was done and she really looked charming in her civilian clothes.

They sat somewhere, under a cherry tree. They actually agreed to have a picnic and they ate a lot of food.

They chatted a little about their subjects, then about Tomoyo's good swimming…and now the topic changed to the Valentine Dance.

"So, you guys already have someone to bring?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Well…"Syaoran muttered.

"I was actually trying to ask…umm…"Syaoran continued.

"YOU!" He exclaimed, while turning really red.

"OH!" Sakura was totally surprised, but quite happy too.

"Really? You really wanted to ask Sakura! Well Sakura, what's your answer huh?" Tomoyo suddenly asked. You could really see the excitement on her face.

"Well…uhmm…" Sakura muttered.

"Well?" Tomoyo and Eriol both said excitedly, while Syaoran, still in deep red.

"Sakura turned red. She inhaled hard, then…

"Yes, I would love to." She answered, while turning crimson ever word.

"Hurrah!" Shouted Eriol and Tomoyo in delight. Actually they were shaking Syaoran.

"Syaoran, she said yes!" Exclaimed Eriol.

Syaoran just nodded in shock. Actually, he wouldn't really figure out that Sakura would say YES.

"Well, how's that! Sakura you already have a partner!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan, how about you?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Well, never mind me, we should go to the mall tomorrow and find you a nice gown/dress." Tomoyo excitedly said.

"Well, alright, you guys are coming right!" Sakura asked both Eriol and Syaoran.

Both nodded. "10AM in the morning alright. We'll meet here under this cherry tree." Tomoyo said. Both nodded again.

Eriol I the other hand, was really happy for Syaoran and Sakura, but still something was bothering him.

"_What if she says no! Damn! Syaoran already asked Sakura and good thing for him, she said YES. What if Tomoyo rejects my invitation..? Darn!" _He thought.

"Well, Eriol, who are you going w?" Sakura asked that made Eriol stutter in surprise.

"W-Well…Uhmm..."

"Don't tell me, you still don't have any partner to go w!" Sakura said.

"Well uhmm, you see, you're right." Eriol shyly answered.

"Hontoni?" Tomoyo then asked him.

"Hai…" Eriol answered.

"Well, who do you want to go w/ huh! We could help you ask her." Sakura said w/ great assurance.

"Well, actually-" Eriol was cut because Tomoyo held his right hand.

"Yup, we'll help you Eriol. Just tell us." Tomoyo sincerely said.

Eriol blushed. _"Well, Eriol, this is the chance. You should ask her now. She's totally looking at you."_

"Well, actually Tomoyo, you're the—" He was about to ask her but he was cut.

"Tomoyo! How are you?" A voice called from afar.

Tomoyo let go of Eriol's hand and looked back.

"Huh?"

Then she saw a handsome lad w/ golden hair. She smiled at him. "Yup! I'm alright! You!" She asked him.

The guy went closer. "Mind if I join in?" He asked.

"Nope, it's alright." Sakura answered.

The guy sat near Tomoyo. "Yup I'm fine." He answered.

"Well, what brings you here?" Tomoyo curiously asked.

"Uhmm, I was just wondering if you're going w/ somebody else. I mean for the dance?" He sheepishly asked.

"Well, nope." Tomoyo replied.

"Well, anyway, guys, this is Ryan Yuki and he's our star player in soccer. Actually he's popular and cool too. Many girls like him. And I believe you guys met him right!" Sakura interfered and introduced him. Ryan blushed a little, well actually he was quite flattered.

Both guys just nodded. Well, for Eriol, it's quite wrong timing for that kind of guy to show up.

"Well, would you go w/ me this Sunday then?" He asked Tomoyo calmly.

Everybody looked at Tomoyo and Ryan w/ surprise.

"Well, sure. Thanks for asking." She said while blushing a bit w/o any hesitation.

It was like the end of the world for Eriol. He was about to slam his head on a tree, but good thing Syaoran was there to stop him.

After that, Ryan stood up and winked at Tomoyo and bid his goodbye to them.

Tomoyo then turned to Eriol and asked him. "What were you saying a while ago!"

"Ohh..nothing special." He answered.

After a few minutes, they all walked home in separate ways.

"Hey, guys, tomorrow ok?" Sakura reminded them.

Sakura w/ Tomoyo, and Syaoran w/ Eriol.

"Hey, Eriol, what were you just planning there huh? You almost slammed your head on that tree we were under." Syaoran asked him w/ confusion and of course was also worried for Eriol.

Eriol just stayed silent. Syaoran just shrugged and they continued walking.

After a few minutes, they've reached Syaoran's house and they bid their goodbyes to each other.

**ALONE IN THE STREET**

Eriol was now alone. The street he was walking in was quite silent that made him think.

He was actually mad. Well who wouldn't be? Anyway, he was so mad that he suddenly punched the wall at his side.

He was like that for a minute. (His hand on the wall, like the anime TV shows that when someone was punching the wall…right! Ohh well back to the story)

"_Darn!"_ He thought.

DAMNIT! He shouted in anger and guilt for not having to ask his only love for the said dance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys hope you all liked it! Thanks for the ones who reviewed and will review! This part is actually so dramatic isn't it? Hehe..

Flames-comments-suggestions are all appreciated here! Please stay tuned ayt? Hehe


	4. Unforgettable Experience

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 4: "Unforgettable Experience"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, thanks for all who reviewed! Hope you'll like this 4th chappy of mine! (",)

**Nils : THANKS FOR THE REVIEW for the 3rd chappy…(",)**

COMMENTS-SUGGESTIONS-FLAMES all appreciated here!

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Eriol was now alone. The street he was walking in was quite silent that made him think.

He was actually mad. Well who wouldn't be? Anyway, he was so mad that he suddenly punched the wall at his side.

He was like that for a minute. (His hand on the wall, like the anime TV shows that when someone was punching the wall…right! Ohh well back to the story)

"_Darn!"_ He thought.

DAMNIT! He shouted in anger and guilt for not having to ask his only love for the said dance.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THE NEXT DAY**

A beautiful lass, for about 19 years of age woke up from her beauty sleep. It was 8:30am and she was preparing her clothes, shoes and accessories. She and her friends planned that they would hang-out and shop. She picked the nicest clothes she could wear, the prettiest and suitable accessories for her and the glamorous shoes that could finish her gorgeous outfit. She looked really beautiful. At 9:30am she was ready.

Maybe you're all wondering who this girl is…well…she's Daidouji, Tomoyo.

_(SAKURA'S PLACE)_

A cute brunette girl woke up from her sleep. It was 9:00am that time. She panicked at once and readied her self. She wore a spaghetti strapped blouse and a mini-skirt. She looked adorable w/ her outfit. She combed her hair roughly and she was done at about 9:20am. She hurriedly went to their meeting place.

**UNDER THE CHERRY TREE**

Tomoyo arrived early. She sat on the plain grass and waited patiently. Then she saw a blue haired boy w/ sapphire eyes, running fast towards her. He was exhausted. She immediately stood up and gave him her handkerchief. "Here, I can see you're quite tired." She said, while handing the handkerchief. "No, it's alright, I have my own. I don't' want to ruin your handkerchief, Daidouji-san." He muttered, while panting heavily. They sat down next to each other.

After a few minutes of waiting, Syaoran and Sakura came together to their meeting place. They all laughed, because they've all managed to be under the cherry tree at 10am. "Good thing you're not late Sakura." Tomoyo chuckled. "Yup, Well, I saw Syaoran on the way, soo we just went here together." Sakura said, while panting still. "Yup, I saw her panicking. She was afraid that she would be the last one to arrive here, and that we would wait for her." Syaoran laughed. Everybody chuckled. Then they all got up and walked towards Tomoyo's limousine, which was waiting for them outside the gates. After a few minutes, they've reached Tomoyo's car. They rode in it and went to the TOKYO MALL.

**TOKYO MALL**

They got to their destination and started to look around for great gowns.

"Hey, Tomoyo, how about this?" Sakura asked while fitting the nice gown. "Hmmm….it's ok, but it doesn't really suite you well…I mean the color." Tomoyo commented.

"Well, what color should I get huh?" Sakura asked her best friend. "Well, how about light pink?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo smiled at her and then she went out of the fitting room.

"Daidouji-san." A voice called. Tomoyo looked back and she saw Eriol. He looked really handsome w/ his attire. "Hmm? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, aren't you going to look for your dress, I mean for the dance?" Eriol asked her. "Well, I already have a gown for the dance." She answered.

Eriol was surprised. He just nodded and admired the beautiful lass that was standing in front of him. Syaoran in the other hand was buying movie tickets.

After a while, Sakura went out of the fitting room and approached her friends. "Hey guys! Tomoyo, know what; I loved the pink dress you've chosen for me." Sakura cheered. Tomoyo smiled at her. After a minute of chatting, Syaoran came w/ the tickets. He chose the movie entitled, SILENT HILL. He really wanted to watch that movie. He's actually addicted to that game. Everybody agreed w/ his decision. They all went in the movie house.

**INSIDE THE MOVIE HOUSE**

They found their seats. Syaoran at the side, then Sakura, then Tomoyo was next and then Eriol.

They were really excited. They were really prepared for the movie; they've got themselves their popcorns and drinks.

The show started. At first it was really boring, but at the middle part, screams, shouts, were all heard inside the movie house. Syaoran knowing Sakura, that was afraid of ghosts and other more scary stuffs, held on Sakura's hand. "Don't worry, I'm here." He whispered to her. Upon hearing this, Sakura felt thankful and then she blushed. She held on Syaoran's hand when she was scared or surprised. She was totally gripping on tight. Syaoran endured 2 hours of this.

Tomoyo in the other hand, closed her eyes. Eriol saw this and held on to her hand. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at Eriol w/ confusion. "Umm...Don't be scared. I'm here, you can hold on to me if you're scared or something." Eriol muttered, while blushing. Tomoyo smiled at him. "Thanks." She told him. They all enjoyed the movie. Even though most of the time they held on each other's hands.

Tomoyo thanked Eriol again. Eriol just smiled at her in return. He was feeling quite better than yesterday. But still, he couldn't accept the fact that he was not going w/ "his" Tomoyo at the dance. He really loved her.

Sakura was all bubbly again. Syaoran laughed at her and both just chuckled.

They ate at a fast food restaurant and had fun. After, they all went to sing at the Karaoke'! Tomoyo, of course sang and Eriol was much more captivated w/ her beauty. She sang very well. Sakura sang too, she actually danced w/ rhythm. Syaoran enjoyed watching her as well. Time passes quickly; it was 8:30pm already. They all needed to go home. Tomoyo called her driver. The limousine arrived at 9:00pm exact.

Inside the limousine, they talked about their wonderful day. They shopped, watched a movie, ate great food and sang the night away. They had lots and lots of fun.

Syaoran was the first one to depart, followed by Sakura, bringing her pink dress w/ her. Eriol and Tomoyo were left alone inside the vehicle.

…………………………………….SILENCE…………………………………….

Eriol broke the silence between the two.

"Tomoyo, Thanks for the ride." Eriol said.

"No problem." Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Well, tomorrow is the awaited dance right?"

"Yup, well aren't you going w/ somebody?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, yeah, I think so." Eriol replied.

"Ohh…" Tomoyo was quite disappointed. It's obvious, because of the tone of her voice.

"_Wow, Tomoyo seems to be disappointed or something…Is she sad because, I'm not her partner or whatever?...Ohh…sh!T why am I thinking like this! Baka! She accepted Ryan Makoto Yuki's invitation w/o hesitation! She wasn't really expecting that I would ask her out. sigh"_ Eriol thought.

"Well, Eriol, we're here at your house." Tomoyo suddenly brought him back to his senses.

"Ohm…Right! Thanks again for the ride." Eriol said.

"And, Good night!" He continued.

"Yeah, good night too." Tomoyo replied, w/ a cold tone.

"_Tomoyo, what the heck! I can't take this anymore…I can't, I can't I have to…sigh…"_ Eriol thought.

"Yeah, and uhm…-" Tomoyo was cut short. She felt something warm touch her lips. At first she was shocked, but then she gave in. It tasted like cherry w/ a mix of lemon lime. In short, it tasted lovely.

He couldn't help himself. He kissed her passionately. He loved her. It was actually Tomoyo's first kiss. And she was lucky that it came from the man she loved. They shared their sweet kiss through-out the night.

Tomoyo then broke the kiss, she was panting hard. She needed to breathe. Eriol in the other hand, was also panting. Both looked at each other then laughed.

"Don't worry Tomoyo; I won't do anything nasty tomorrow." He teased.

"Whatever Eriol!" Tomoyo pouted.

Eriol just smiled back at her. "Well, I love you, and I'll always will." He whispered to her ear. Upon hearing this, Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

Eriol opened the door of his house, but still something was bothering him. He glanced back and he saw "his" Tomoyo mumbling something. He knew what it was.

_I LOVE YOU TOO…_

The limousine drove off and a smirk was drawn on his face.

"Well, this is the greatest night ever!" he said to himself.

It was the greatest night ever for Eriol, because it was the night when Tomoyo Daidouji, went off w/ a sweet smile, the night where Tomoyo Daidouji kissed him, the night where both of them showed their love for each other, the night where God answered his prayers, the night she said _I LOVE YOU TOO…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hello, guys! If you're all wondering', Ryan Makoto is also Ryan Yuki...Hehehe…Anyway, sorry if there are some mistakes ne..I'm just quite sleepy, but I still hope all of you liked it! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! (",) Stay tuned!


	5. Alone At Penguin Park xxx Not!

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 5: "Alone At Penguin Park…NOT!"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! SSSSSOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! Sorry for the LATE update. I'm just totally busy…Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed. I'm really not sure if you guys really like the story…sooo onegai, please, review if you guys want me to continue, or just email me. Well, here's the next chappy! OOOOOOOPPPPPSSS…..Before I forget….SPECIAL MENTIONS…. (DRUM ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Mindset: **Hahahaha…yup I guess you're right! Anyway, thanks for waiting and for the review as well!

**PurpleMumei: **I hope you're having fun while reading this fic. Thanks for the review!

**Dogxstyle: **Thanks a lot for the review!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Eriol opened the door of his house, but still something was bothering him. He glanced back and he saw "his" Tomoyo mumbling something. He knew what it was.

_I LOVE YOU TOO…_

The limousine drove off and a smirk was drawn on his face.

"Well, this is the greatest night ever!" he said to himself.

It was the greatest night ever for Eriol, because it was the night when Tomoyo Daidouji, went off w/ a sweet smile, the night where Tomoyo Daidouji kissed him, the night where both of them showed their love for each other, the night where God answered his prayers, the night she said _I LOVE YOU TOO…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Moshi moshi!" A beautiful raven-haired girl answered the ringing telephone sleepily.

"Oi! Tomoyo! Ohayou!" A certain voice w/ a cheerful tone was heard on the other line.

"Ne? Ohayou…Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo, can we meet now?"

"Nani? At this time?" Tomoyo argued.

"Yup! At the Penguin Park."

"…………..Hai………….." Tomoyo can never say NO to a friend, especially if it's her best friend who's askin' a favor from her. It was not her to say no.

"Yay! Arigatou Tomoyo!"

"No problem, Sayonara."

"Sayonara!"

They ended the call and Tomoyo quickly went to her room to get her self dressed. After a few minutes she went off to Penguin Park.

**AT PENGUIN PARK**

It was 8am when Sakura woke the Daidouji residence and now it was already 8:30am. Tomoyo was waiting for about 30 minutes already. Sakura told her to be in Penguin Park in 5 minutes but what happened to her?

She checked the time and yup, she was right, it was 8:30am…no…8:31…She just watched the time pass by.

……………………………….

After 30 more minutes, Tomoyo gave up in waiting for her best friend. _"Where the heck is Sakura?" _ She thought.

sigh

She walked along the sidewalk all alone. It was quite peaceful, she didn't really know that Penguin Park is quite a great place in the morning, considering in the afternoon, children of all ages play in happily and loud. She was looking back in their memories at Penguin Park, her and Sakura. They were just kids back then and now, they were teenagers. She was just 11 years old when Sakura used to be the card captor and now, she's 16. She wondered how time passes quickly.

She sat on one of the benches. She tried to call Sakura but the line was busy. She was starting to get worried. She knew that Sakura was really a born-to-be-late-girl, but 8am-9am of waiting….Something must've happened. In the middle of her thoughts, she saw a man sit beside her. She glanced at him and was surprised to know who it was.

"E-Eriol!"

"Ohayou…My Tomoyo." He faced her and smiled.

"Ugh…What are you…What are you…do-doing here?"

"A friend of mine wanted me to meet her here."

"Her? Friend? Who?"

"Well, what are you doing here?" Eriol changed the subject and asked her.

"Well, Sakura wanted me to meet her here…"

"OHH…really?"

"Yup, and she kept me waiting for soo long now, it was 8am when she invited me here, and now it's…" She stopped to look at her watch. "It's 9:15, for Pete's sake!" Tomoyo answered irritated.

"Soo, that's her plan huh?" Eriol chuckled.

"Wha!" Tomoyo was confused.

"Well, you see, this friend of mine who wanted me to meet her here, is the same friend you're talking about now…Sakura."

"WHAT!" Tomoyo was shocked. "You-you mean, this is a set-up?"

"…I guess…" Eriol smirked.

"Ohh, that Sakura!"

"Anyway, you're here and I'm here, then let's just make her plan work, shall we?"

"What do you mean her plan work?" Tomoyo wore a confused look.

"I mean, she wants something to happen…to the both of us." Eriol moving closer…and closer.

"Wha-what do you mean something to ha-ha-happen?" Tomoyo moving back.

"I mean…don't you get it?" Eriol leaned closer.

"Ge-get what?" Tomoyo whispered while moving back again. She was already blushing.

A smirk was drawn on Eriol's face. Leaning closer…..closer…until their faces were just an inch away from each other.

Knowing that she couldn't do anything else, Tomoyo closed her eyes. She was blushing 12 shades of red.

A few seconds, Eriol laughed hard. Tomoyo opened her eyes. She was confused.

Eriol laughed harder.

"Why are you, why are you laughing Eriol?" Tomoyo asked sheepishly, while blushing still.

"What were you thinking? You thought I would kiss you huh?" Eriol chuckled.

"NANI!" Tomoyo's face turned red, she was blushing hard and also furiously mad.

Eriol stopped laughing, and then faced her.

"I just took the leaf on your hair." Eriol explained but still inside him he was laughing hard. "I wasn't planning to kiss you."

"Hmph….I was just; ugh…you said do something. I mean….AAAAARRRGGGHH!"

"Hey, calm down, Tomoyo, if you really want a kiss then just tell ok, I wouldn't think twice, I promise." Eriol teased.

Tomoyo was mad and so she stood up and started to get away from the smirking jerk, but she was pulled back by someone.

She almost fell but "HE" caught her. Amethyst met Sapphire. She tried to free herself from the lad but she couldn't, "he" wouldn't let her.

They were now looking deep in each other's eyes. They were alone…

………………SILENCE……………….

"I said a while ago, that if you want a kiss from me, I wouldn't think twice…" he broke the silence.

Tomoyo just gave him a confused look.

"You know, I meant all of that." He leaned closer…

Tomoyo tried to free herself again but he still wouldn't let go. She gave up in defeat and just enjoyed the warmth she's feeling.

"Tomoyo…" He made her look at him. "I didn't mean to make you mad a while ago…" Still in their position.

Tomoyo blushed and nodded shyly.

He then leaned closer……….

And closer………

And closer…………

And closer………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomoyo felt something soft touch her lips. She was now feeling the warmth of his mouth. He licked Tomoyo's mouth to break it open, and she let him enter hers. They exchanged going in and out of each others' mouth. It tasted sweet, lovely, sooooo great! She couldn't help her heart. It was melting, like an ice cream. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Tomoyo broke the hot kiss, she needed to breathe. Eriol in the other hand, was quite disappointed, he wanted more….more…

Tomoyo then faced him and looked at him in the eyes. He looked at her amethysts' too. They both laughed.

Eriol took the hand of Tomoyo and placed it on his chest. "I…LOVE…YOU…you can feel my heart melting when I'm with you." Eriol said, while closing his eyes.

Tomoyo blushed. "Eriol…"

"Ssshh…."

"Huh?"

"You can come out now!" Eriol shouted.

"Nani?" Tomoyo was confused.

Then, right on cue, 2 people burst out of nowhere.

"NNNNNAAAAANNNNNIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey, guys, I'm not sure if this is a cliff hanggy….but…ugh….can't help it….sorry if I'm not that good in mentioning the specific details for the kiss…hahaha…anyway, thanks to all who review and will review….please….also remember that I may not continue this story unless I get good feedbacks from all of you! Thanks again!


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 6: "So Close, Yet So Far"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Terribly soooorrryyy! LATE UPDATE AGAIN! Gomen! Anyway, I've decided to continue, but still, there's this something that is pulling me back…I mean..ugh…I don't know, but as for now, please enjoy this chappy of mine..! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm totally grateful! OOOOOOPPPPPSSS…..Before I forget….SPECIAL MENTIONS…. (DRUM ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Mindset: **Hahaha….You're totally right! It is a set-up and girls don't like it! Hahaahaha….Thanks for reviewing!

**PurpleMumei: **I hope you're having fun while reading this fic. Thanks for the review!

**Myxavier: **Wow! I'm really grateful! Gosh, you gave a review from cahppy1-4..hahaha…sunod-sunod!...Anyway..I am a FILIPINA! Proud! Hahahaa…

**Jopay: **Really….hehehe….imagine more…there's more where that came from! Thanks for the review!

**Into-therush03: **Thanks for reviewing! Hahaha…yup, I am again a filipina! And I'm proud! Hahahaha….

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Tomoyo then faced him and looked at him in the eyes. He looked at her amethysts' too. They both laughed.

Eriol took the hand of Tomoyo and placed it on his chest. "I…LOVE…YOU…you can feel my heart melting when I'm with you." Eriol said, while closing his eyes.

Tomoyo blushed. "Eriol…"

"Ssshh…."

"Huh?"

"You can come out now!" Eriol shouted.

"Nani?" Tomoyo was confused.

Then, right on cue, 2 people burst out of nowhere.

"NNNNNAAAAANNNNNIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A certain brunette girl came burstin' out of nowhere. With her was a brown-haired lad.

Tomoyo was terribly surprised. She didn't know how to react.

"Wha-what is the meaning of this…Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo suddenly ask.

"Uhm….you-you see, Tomoyo-chan…Uhm…" Sakura stammered.

"What!" Tomoyo didn't like the situation all of them are into. She didn't like set-ups, and she was quite sure that Sakura knew this.

"Uhm….Tomoyo-chan..you see….uhmm….." Sakura stammered again. She was thinking of a proper alibi.

"Nani, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo now faced Syaoran.

"Sakura, she planned this…sigh.." Syaoran confessed, while pointing at Sakura.

Now Tomoyo faced Sakura, waiting for a proper excuse.

"Tomoy-chan….uhmm..—" Sakura was cut short.

"It's alright." Eriol butted in, it was a relief for Sakura though.

"I quite enjoyed it." Eriol chuckled. After hearing this, Tomoyo blushed furiously.

Sakura and Li faced each other, and then giggled as well.

"Anyway, I need to go home now, uhmm…you see…Touya needed me to do something…and..uhmm" Sakrua stammered once again.

"C'mon! Just spit it out, Sakura, you're going to get prepared for the DANCE." Tomoyo wanted her to tell the truth.

"Yep…" Sakrua nodded.

"Ohh…yeah, me too, I need to do something." Syaoran added.

"Well…See yah tonight." Sakura bid her goodbye.

"Uhm…Let's meet near the Strawberry Punch Table…Tonight, 8pm..ok!" Li shouted, while walking side by side with Sakura.

Everybody nodded.

Both brunettes went off, leaving the two lovebirds alone, again.

SILENCE………………………………

…………………….

……………….

…………..

……….

…….

….

"Uhm…Yeah, me too, I also need to prepare." Tomoyo broke the silence.

"I'll walk you home." Eriol suggested.

"No it's alright."

"I'll walk you home." This time, Eriol sounded a bit demanding.

Knowing our Tomoyo, she couldn't say NO for an answer.

She just nodded.

"Good."

**THE NIGHT**

"I'll be there for about 15 minutes. Be ready!"

"Yup, I'll be."

"Okay, my princess.." Then he hung up.

Tomoyo readied her self.

After 15 minutes…………

"Tomoyo, Ryan's here!" Mrs. Daidouji called.

"I'm coming!"

After a few minutes………

Ryan's eyes grew wide.

Tomoyo was going down their big stairway. She was wearing a purple with a brush of silver, turtle neck-gown. It was made from satin and wind-grudge cloth, all the way from India and London. It was flowing with the wind. Her gown reached her ankles and it was perfect to look at. It also has a cut on the side that made her look more elegant. It suited her beautiful face, her make up was simple but captivating…really seductive. Silver eyeshadows were used. And also with a brush of pink on her cheeks that made her face, blooming. Her lips were luscious. It was tainted pink-red. Her mascara was also simply put on, on the side of silver-ish eyelids. She was wearing her matching earrings. It was dangling and the major design was a purple flower with a brush of silver that made it more beautiful. The earrings also matched the dress and the clip-bun. Her hair was brushed back and was curly. A purple-silver-ish, bun was clipped to it. Her bangs were brushed back, except for the four that was hanging side to side of her face. It was also curly. Her curves were really shown. It made her look sexier than ever. She wore a purple-silver-ish stiletto. She was totally gorgeous. . Her accessories were totally perfect. She really looked like…like…like…a princess! NO, not only a princess but a goddess to Ryan's point of view.

"_Damn she's beautiful!"_

Ryan immediately reached his hand to hers.

Tomoyo, took it. They went out.

A limousine was waiting for them. Ryan, opened the door, and Tomoyo went in the vehicle.

Ryan went in too.

Inside the car……

"Tomoyo…I just want you to know that you're so beautiful." Ryan told her, while caressing Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo blushed.

"_God! I'm the luckiest guy in the planet! I'm dating a goddess!"_

"Ryan….Uhm…you look, handsome too." Tomoyo complimented back.

Ryan blushed too.

After a few minutes, they've reached their destination.

"We're here, mademoiselle." Ryan escorted here inside their so called DANCE HALL.

Tomoyo giggled.

With her is the most popular guy she has ever known. She was just this simple girl. And he was this extravagant soccer player that many girls drool for. But of course, our Tomoyo doesn't know that she's the most popular girl in their school…no not only at school but everywhere. Her mom's an owner of this so called famous industry which she would inherit someday. Tomoyo was just humble. Both were perfect to look at.

Tomoyo came back to reality. Actually a group man came to her and started to take pictures of her and other more stuffs. Also a group of woman came to Ryan and also wanted to take pictures with him and other stuffs as well.

It was their fans.

…………………………..

"Where, are they!" Sakura was getting irritated.

They were waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo for almost an hour already.

"C'mon, maybe they're here. Maybe we just can't seem to find them because of this crazy people." Syaoran told Sakura, while handing her a strawberry punch.

"Hn...I'm quite sure, they've forgotten." Sakura accepted Sayoran's offer.

The commotion got louder and louder. Syaoran was quite curious.

He went near the crowd and tried to see what was causing this riot.

There, he saw his friend, Tomoyo and her partner Ryan.

He called Tomoyo, but she can't seem to hear the call though.

"Tomoyo!" He shouted once again.

At that time, the beautiful lass heard him and walked towards him. But before she could reach him, somebody pulled her back. It was Ryan. Syaoran got annoyed.

"Ryan…I'm supposed to meet my friends.." Tomoyo said to Ryan, who seemed like he wouldn't let go of her.

"Where?"

"Near the Strawberry Punch Table."

"Ok." Then Ryan let go of her. He was still signing some autographs.

Tomoyo proceeded.

She went to the Strawberry Punch Table. There she saw her two friends.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" She shouted.

Syaoran just stared at her. He was captivated for a while….but then he came back to reality. He loves Sakura and nobody else.

Well, even Sakura was captivated of her beauty. (NO YURI…It's just, Tomoyo's really BEAUTIFUL…)

"Sakura?" Tomoyo was confused.

"Ughm…..Yeah, Tomoyo, you're…you're…--" Sakura was about to say something but she was cut short.

"B.E.A.UTIFUL!" A voice came from nowhere.

Sakura twisted her head and there she saw a handsome Eriol beside her. Also staring at our beautiful Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed.

Right on cue, a slow song played and almost everyone in the dance hall danced.

Eriol reached his hand towards Tomoyo. He was about to ask her to dance but he was too late.

"Tomoyo, my, princess…would you dance with me?" Ryan asked.

Knowing our Tomoyo, she couldn't say NO for answer.

"Su-su-sure…" She answered.

…………………………………….

Ryan escorted.

They disappeared in the crowd.

Leaving Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol….disappointed…..

"_She was so close, but yet so far………Damn!"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Sorryy…if this chappy's a bit lame…I'm still not convinced that I should continue this ficcyy…soo pelase review and give me good feedbacks!

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and will review! FLAMES-SUGGESTIONS-COMMENTS…are all appreciated here!


	7. The Awaited Answer I

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 7: "The Awaited Answer I"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm sooooo touched…wahahaha…This story is really a success for me! Well, Thanks to all of you! Hahahahahaha….I know you guys missed me..and I've missed you guys too soo here's the next chappy, hope y'all will like it!OOOOOOPPPPPSSS…..Before I forget….SPECIAL MENTIONS…. (DRUM ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Mindset: **Wahahaha…alam koh ginagawa koh! Sana enjoy! Anyway, don't worry, this chappy will really make your day…I hope..hehe!

**Myxavier: **Thanks tlga for reviewing! Wahahaha…ok lng pouh un…at least you reviewed…hahaha…Anyway, hope you'll like this chappy!

**Jopay: **Thanks for reviewing! Wahahaha..sana magustuhan moh tong next chappy!

**Dogxstyle09: **Uie! Wahahaha..thanks fore reviewing! Opo, i-nuupdate koh na pouh ung story ng "the unexpected"…hahaha…Sana enjoy ka dto sa next chappy! ROCK on Din! Wahahaha!

**Dreaming Sakura: **Thanks fore reviewing..Anyway, I've emailed my chappy 5 to you already…soo I hope you read nah! Wahahaha…please continue reading!

**Kzel08: **Hahaha…Of course, i-nuupdate koh nah noh! Wahahaha…thanks for reviewing!

**Nils: **Don't worry, we'll make her as beautiful and as popular like Tomoyo in one of the next chappies..soo just keep on readin' and you'll enjoy, I swear! Thanks for reviewing!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Eriol reached his hand towards Tomoyo. He was about to ask her to dance but he was too late.

"Tomoyo, my, princess…would you dance with me?" Ryan asked.

Knowing our Tomoyo, she couldn't say NO for answer.

"Su-su-sure…" She answered.

…………………………………….

Ryan escorted.

They disappeared in the crowd.

Leaving Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol….disappointed…..

"_She was so close, but yet so far………Damn!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ryan placed his hand on Tomoyo's waste and started to sway her. Tomoyo, in the other hand, swayed with Ryan, with grace.

The music was really slow and sooooo haunting, sweet, mellow….

Tomoyo was smiling at Ryan, while Ryan looking deep into her eyes. Tomoyo blushed, she knew that Ryan was really kind, humble…but she never knew that he has a sweet side. He was known as a famous soccer player, an athlete who is charming, but he never showed his lovely side…his sweetness…his perfect caress to one lady's face….Well at least now, Tomoyo knows.

They danced flawlessly….with Tomoyo's grace and Ryan's flexibility, their dance were smooth as possible. They would win in an Olympics if they would enter….

Well anyway, Ryan stopped dancing and faced Tomoyo…

"Tomoyo…uhm…" Ryan started.

"Hnn?" Tomoyo looked a bit confused.

"Well, uhmm…can we talk?"

"Uhmm..of course." Tomoyo answered.

"Well, I mean away from here." Ryan whispered.

"Hn? Uhm…sure..what about?" Tomoyo asked.

"You'll see later." Ryan smirked.

With this, Tomoyo and Ryan went out to the balcony, where, there are a few people.

The wind brushed Tomoyo's bangs… (Wahahaha)…She faced Ryan, who seemed to be on his thoughts.

"Well, what is it that you want to talk about?" Tomoyo asked, while leaning on the balcony ledge, the moon reflected her beauty through the pond beneath them that made Ryan stare at her.

"Well…?" Tomoyo faced Ryan now.

"Uhm…sorry…Uhmm…you see, I just want to ask you something." Ryan said, his head down.

"Hn? What?"

"Uhmm…( and then he glanced at the right...a certain blue-haired guy was seen…he then faced Tomoyo again)…You see…" Ryan began.

Tomoyo just looked at him.

"Do you, do-do you, accept me..to-to be your boyfriend?" Ryan stammered.

Of course, Tomoyo was really shock…We all know that Tomoyo couldn't say NO right….

Well, she was shocked, she was speechless….she was…

But then a certain blue haired guy popped out of nowhere….There, he was looking at our Tomoyo, with concern.

He was watching over her, and always there for her, whenever she needed help…..

But then again, a woman with red hair popped in her mind…it was Kaho…Kaho Mizuki.

At this, she wiped the thought off and then faced Ryan, who was now, looking deeply into her amethyst eyes.

"Ry-Ryan…" Tomoyo breathed.

"I-I…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey..guys…Cliffy right…wahahaha…sorry…we should always make our chappies excitin' you know! Anyway, hope all of you will stay tuned!  
Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! Love you guys a lot! Next chappy, coming up next week….As what I've posted in the last chappy (chappy 6)…that, I made my UPDATE RECORDER or may I say my UPDATE SIGNAL…wahahaha…well, every week…I'll update the new chappies, in ALL my stories! Hope you guys, enjoyed this chappy!


	8. Purple Flower

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 8: "Purple Flower"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Umm…Thanks for all those who reviewed! Goshness! Are you all excited huh! Sorrrryyy…fort he cliffy….Well here's the next chappy! Hope you'll all enjoy it! OOOOOOPPPPSSSS…Before I forget…SPECIAL MENTIONS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Rawritskim: **Hahaha…Sorry, for the cliffy! Hahahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

**Mindset: **Awwwww….Sorry! Well…just wait ayt! Let's kill Ryan now! Hahahaha…but he really needs to be in the story, soo yeah, too bad…Awwww! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jopay: **Hahaha…Thanks for reviewing ah! Ewan…Baka…Basta…Basahin moh nlng para malaman moh! Hahahaha!

**Anonymous: **Sorry for the "mean" cliffy…Hahaha….Don't cha' worry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kzel08: **Hahahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

**Nils: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Pawli-san: **Let's just see what'll happen…Ayt! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dogxstyle09: **Hahahaha…Touched nman akuh! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! All your reviews were and will be totally appreciated!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you, do-do you, accept me..to-to be your boyfriend?" Ryan stammered.

Of course, Tomoyo was really shock…We all know that Tomoyo couldn't say NO right….

Well, she was shocked, she was speechless….she was…

But then a certain blue haired guy popped out of nowhere….There, he was looking at our Tomoyo, with concern.

He was watching over her, and always there for her, whenever she needed help…..

But then again, a woman with red hair popped in her mind…it was Kaho…Kaho Mizuki.

At this, she wiped the thought off and then faced Ryan, who was now, looking deeply into her amethyst eyes.

"Ry-Ryan…" Tomoyo breathed.

"I-I…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

At that time, Eriol was watching them. He knows what Ryan wants. He unconsciously crushed the can he was holding. He threw it away and then walked towards the two.

………………………………………….

"Ryan…I-I…--" But then she was cut short.

"Look here, Ryan pal! Stop bugging Tomoyo!" A certain brunette girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Sa-Sakura…" Tomoyo gasped.

"Tomoyo, c'mon!" Sakura pulled her friend away from the surprised Ryan.

…………………………………………

Eriol saw this. He was surprised as well. He should be the one there, he should be the one who pulled Tomoyo away from that Ryan, he should be the one who shouted at Ryan and burst his anger at him. But unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Sakura came and saved the day! He chuckled beneath his breath.

"That Sakura…" He laughed.

…………………………………………

Ryan stood up and then went inside the hall. There, he saw Eriol.

"Yo! Eriol!" he exclaimed. Eriol looked back and there he saw Ryan He was about to get his strawberry punch, but now he was thinking of something else…To punch Ryan in the face.

"……"

"Eriol, can I talk to you for a while." Ryan placed his hand on his shoulder.

Eriol quickly pushed his hand away.

"What do you want?" Eriol, asked him. Ryan, still facing Eriol's back.

"C'mon now, pal. I know who you are, and what you are. Ohh…right, I Also now, where you live, what you do and who you LOVE." Ryan grinned.

Upon hearing this, Eriol quickly faced him. "What did you say?"

"Well, you heard me. Are you deaf?" Ryan smirked that almost made Eriol punch his face.

"What do you want to talk about?" Eriol calmed himself down. He knows what Ryan wants. If he let his anger burst out of him, it'll just make Ryan happier. He'll never give in to him.

"Uhm…Let's go outside, shall we?" Ryan replied and led him out in the balcony, where, a while ago, he asked Tomoyo out. He leaned on one of the ledges. Eriol just followed.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, Let's just say, that, I know you're the reincarnated…Clow Reed."

"Wha-what are you talking about!" Eriol was shocked. He never expected this.

"Hmm…c'mon now, stop pretending."

"……" Eriol, still shocked.

"And I also know that you live in 1700 Boulevard Street, Kakoi-Mansion, near the temple. Right?" Ryan continued.

"Ho-how…--" He was cut short.

"I'm not yet finish….I also know you like reading books and soccer as well."

"Soo…you're saying that you're stalking me?" Eriol laughed.

"Ohh…well let's just say, I know everything. Especially your LOVE." Ryan answered.

"What did you say!" At this, Eriol stopped his laughing and glared at Ryan.

"I know Kaho Mizuki."

"…"

"She was your 1st love, isn't she?" Ryan smirked.

"Stop it!" Eriol shouted.

"Well, she is, isn't she!"

"I said, STOP IT you damn fool!" He grabbed Ryan's polo and almost punched him, but then, he heard a soft but loud whimper somewhere.

He searched where this sound came from, and then after a while, he saw a figure running away. He quickly followed it, but he was too late.

The only thing he found was a "PURPLE FLOWER"…with that, Eriol knew who it was.

"_TOMOYO…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Ei guys...Well I'm totally speechless. Hope all of you liked this chappy. Next chapter-next week. I know all of you are excited, I am as well.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and will review! Thanks a lot guys! Stay tuned ayt! Ohh yeah, if you guys are wondering, about the title, well the AWAITED ANSWER II will be the next chappy or maybe somewhere in the middle. Soo Yeah, thanks!

FLAMES-SUGGESTIONS-COMMENTS…will all be appreciated here! PEACE-OUT!


	9. Misunderstanding

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 9: "Misunderstanding!"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Umm…Thanks for all those who reviewed! Goshness! Are you all excited huh! Sorrrryyy…for the cliffy….Well here's the next chappy! Hope you'll all enjoy it! OOOOOOPPPPSSSS…Before I forget…SPECIAL MENTIONS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Rawritskim: **Awww….Yeah…Come back Tomoyo! Sorry for the cliffy…thanks for reviewing!

**Mindset: **Hahahaha…Actually Ryan's not really a stalker…Eriol just teased him for some reason…ngaun moh malalaman kung sino talaga c Ryan..thanks for reviewing!

**Jopay: **Oo..nga! Buti na nga lng..pero keep watch ahh! Hahahahaha…thanks for reviewing!

**Nils: **Just w8 a little more…this chappy is focused first on our main characters…Eriol and Tomoyo..Sorry…but I promise that Li would get jealous for some reason…and Sakura is already famous…Soo…Yeah…Thanks for reviewing!

**Dogxstyle09: **Hahahaha! Ganda b! Sana nga angsasabi k ng totoo noh! Anyway…Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura Li: **Thanks for the review! I was totally touched…naks! Wahahaaha! I love all your reviews! Please stay tuned..ayt?

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"I know Kaho Mizuki."

"…"

"She was your 1st love, isn't she?" Ryan smirked.

"Stop it!" Eriol shouted.

"Well, she is, isn't she!"

"I said, STOP IT you damn fool!" He grabbed Ryan's polo and almost punched him, but then, he heard a soft but loud whimper somewhere.

He searched where this sound came from, and then after a while, he saw a figure running away. He quickly followed it, but he was too late.

The only thing he found was a "PURPLE FLOWER"…with that, Eriol knew who it was.

"_TOMOYO…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The night was terrible for Tomoyo. She wasn't having fun at all. She was actually jealous of Sakura, for always having Li around…He was dancing with her, happily, while her love…Eriol, just said something she wouldn't even want to know…or maybe a secret that she would even want to hear. She knew all about Kaho Mizuki, and her relationship with Eriol. She knew that, even before Eriol left for England…He left because of her. She envied Kaho…She was beautiful, elegant, and matured enough as well. She knew that she'd already lost the loving battle, fighting for the love of Eriol.

Sakura danced and danced. Li was watching her move her booty and shake her body. He was totally having fun. He watched her for a minute or two and then got a glimpse of Tomoyo at his side, sitting quietly on the benches. He knew something was not right. He immediately went to her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Li asked the lonely maiden.

"Nothings wrong Li…" Tomoyo gently smiled at him.

"Don't kid with me. I know that there's something wrong."

Tomoyo looked at Li and then after a minute, she cried with all her might on Li's polo.

"Ssshhh…Don't cry. Tell me what's wrong and me and Sakura will help you." Li caressed her hair with undying concern.

Tomoyo looked up and told Li everything that happened.

"Soo, that's why."

"…"

"Well, I understand how you're feeling."

"…"

"Tomoyo, we won't get anywhere with this!" Li stood up and pulled Tomoyo up.

"Hn?"

"C'mon Tomoyo, fight for him, I mean fight for Eriol…the one you love." Li's patience just run out all of a sudden. He wanted to help Tomoyo, but he couldn't seem to feel that Tomoyo wants him to.

"Li, I can do this on my own. I can solve this problem of mine…so don't bother."

"Tomoyo…I want to…help you." Li let go of her arm and spoke gently.

"Thanks…and letting me solve this problem, is a help already." Tomoyo smiled.

Li just nodded in reply, and then went back to Sakura.

Tomoyo said everything to Li, well, not everything, except the part when Ryan, told Eriol, that he knows the true Eriol, Clow Reed. She wondered how Ryan knew Clow…

"How?" She asked her self.

"How what?" A certain gentle voice asked her.

Tomoyo looked up and then saw Eriol, looking down at her.

"What do you need?" Tomoyo looked away.

"I need? What I need? Well…mademoiselle I need you." Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it.

"Stop it Eriol!" She shouted.

"I know that you heard, every single word, me and Ryan talked about."

"…"

"Kaho…huh…She's nothi—" Before he could continue, Tomoyo butted in.

"Stop! I know everything, about you and Kaho, everything, Eriol…Soo…stop lying already."

This caught Eriol's attention.

"What-what do you mean?"

"C'mon now, Stop acting like you don't know. I know that you loved Mizuki…That you left me, because of her. That it was just pity, that you became my boyfriend for some reason…" Tears were starting to fill Tomoyo's eyes.

"…"

"I am right. But don't worry now, it's alright with me…I knew it before you even left England. I saw a letter, you two were communicating by letter-writing. She was pleading for you to come back to England, for she misses you already. She was still your love then. She was saying a lot of romantic words to you. She even wrote in the letter that she would be fetching you in the ENGLISH-BRITAIN AIRPORT…I knew it all along, but I wasn't really that sure before. And now, thanks to Ryan, my hypothesis was right. You don't need to hide things from me. It's alright by the way, so leave me alone now. Go back to Mizuki, why did you ever come back!" A tear escaped from Tomoyo's eyes, but fortunately, a finger caught it.

"C'mon now, It's true that Mizuki was terribly in love with me, and that she wanted me to go back to England, but that's not the reason why, you would say thing that aren't true. Like, because of pity and stuff. Stop it will you! She fetched me, and then showed me around England, but I never accepted her love. You know why?"

"…"

"Because I was in love with you. I was thinking about you…day and night. Those 4 years…Can you even tell me the feeling of leaving someone you truly love? Can you? NO…I left for England because I needed to study. I wouldn't leave you just like that if it wasn't important."

"…"

"The time that I saw you, when I came back, was totally a memorable experience. I was sick of love. I talked to you but then you just ignored me…I told you that I was happy to see but then you've changed… (A/N: you'll know what I'm talking about if you read chappy 2!)…I was craving to see you. I managed to bring you back…the real Tomoyo…and I even got to kiss you…well, that's truly my first kiss. I never wanted to kiss someone I don't love right? And now, hearing all this from you…these crap…I just want to tell you something…I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S THAT!" Eriol suddenly embraced Tomoyo. His grip tightened and it made all Tomoyo's tears flow.

"Eriol…I didn't…I—" She was cut short. She felt this heaven inside her. Eriol kissed her deeply.

He wouldn't want to break the kiss but Tomoyo was already out of breath and soo…the heaven ends there for the both of them.

Both laughed after the sweet kiss. Both were also red…

"I love you Tomoyo…"

"I love you too….but there's this something I want to ask you…"

"Hn?"

"Why does Ryan know your true identity…I mean the reincarnation and something…?"

With this question, Eriol just kept silent… _"I need to know why…But I still don't know…Tomoyo…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Uhm…Thanks guys! Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! FLAMES-COMMENTS-SUGGESTIONS will all be appreciated..!


	10. Archenemy

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 10: "Archenemy" **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Umm…Thanks for all those who reviewed! Goshness! Are you all excited huh! Well here's the next chappy! Hope you'll all enjoy it! OOOOOOPPPPSSSS…Before I forget…SPECIAL MENTIONS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Sakura Li: **Hahahahaha! Sorry, for the cliffy! I assure you that this chappy would be a great one! Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nadia500: **Hahahahaha! I'll be doing a part for Syaoran and Sakura, soooo don't worry…ayt? Thanks for reviewing!

**KawaiiInuyasah14841: **Hahahahaha! Thanks for the suggestion! Actually I think yours is perfect! Maybe I'll be doing a chappy, just like that! Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Pawli-san: **Hope you liked the last chappy…Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Smile of Pure: **Hahahahaha! Really? Thanks for reviewing!

**Rawritskim: **hahaha! You made me laugh! Gosh! Hahaha! Hilarious! Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nils: **Nah! It's alright. I know that you're a big fan of LIxSAKURA…hahaha…you're curious huh! Well...gotta read to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dogxstyle09: **Hahahahaha! Ganda b! Hahaha! Thanks tlga…I'm like...Totally flattered! Phew! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Eriol…I didn't…I—" She was cut short. She felt this heaven inside her. Eriol kissed her deeply.

He wouldn't want to break the kiss but Tomoyo was already out of breath and so…the heaven ends there for the both of them.

Both laughed after the sweet kiss. Both were also red…

"I love you Tomoyo…"

"I love you too….but there's this something I want to ask you…"

"Hn?"

"Why does Ryan know your true identity…I mean the reincarnation and something…?"

With this question, Eriol just kept silent… _"I need to know why…But I still don't know…Tomoyo…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Heavy winds came brushing Tomoyo's hair.

"Eriol?"

He didn't seem to hear it. He was thinking deeply about Ryan. He wasn't actually sure why he knew Clow Reed, and him being his incarnation.

"_How come? How come! Ryan…Ryan…Have I met him before! How does he know that I was Clow Reed…How come! Ryan…"_

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked once again.

"_---It can't be!"_

He quickly embraced Tomoyo, like there'll be no tomorrow. Tomoyo was actually confused.

"I won't let you go, Tomoyo…I won't!"

"Eriol…please tell me what's happening?" Tomoyo returned the embrace.

"I-I can't…not right now..." He answered.

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked. She looked deeply in Eriol's gemstones.

"It's because…ugh! I can't, I'm sorry Tomoyo." He answered while his head down.

Eriol was about to turn around and go far away from Tomoyo, but a quick tug, caught him off guard.

"Tomoyo?"

"Eriol, it's alright! I understand completely." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" She cupped Eriol's face. "I'll patiently wait, 'till your ready to tell me the truth and why all these things are happening." Tomoyo continued, while smiling straight at Eriol.

"Tomoyo…"

He then embraced her again. "Thanks for understanding!"

……………………………………………………………………

The night was cold. A certain guy named Ryan steeped into the right wing balcony and watched two people from the other balcony. He was actually listening to their conversation.

"Good heavens you remembered me! Clow Reed!" He grinned.

……………………………………………………………………

Sakura was dancing freely…It was like she was flying.

"Sakura, aren't you tired yet?" Li asked.

"Nope! C'mon Li let's dance more!" She exclaimed, while pulling Li back in the center of the dance hall.

"Sakura…You know that I hate dancing." Li tried to struggle free.

"I know…So that's why I'm showing you how to dance! It's time to overcome this certain "low" fear of yours, Li!" She pulled him twice as hard. Li can't just struggle free. He gave up and he let Sakura drag him.

The music started and it was entitled as "EVER AFTER."

Sakura started to shake her booty and her body actually. Li just swayed to the beat.

"Li! C'mon, I know you can do better than that!" Sakura commented.

"Sakura, I'm doing it already." He was actually annoyed.

"Li…" Sakura mumbled.

The song ended there and it changed into a slow song… "REMEMBER ME THIS WAY" was the title.

Li faced Sakura and then sighed.

"What's the matter now?" Sakura asked.

Li just went closer to her and then closer…

"Li?" She moaned, more like a whisper.

"You wanna dance right?"

"Y-yeah…" Sakura answered.

Their bodies where close to each other. They can already smell each other's breath.

Li took Sakura's hand and placed it on his shoulder. The other hand, he held tightly.

Sakura just followed Li.

"Sakura…"

"Li?"

"Sakura…"

"Li?"

"Sakura…"

"Li!"

"Sakura…"

"What the heck?" Sakura shouted.

Li didn't say a word he just chuckled a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura pouted.

"YOU!" Li laughed.

Sakura suddenly turned around and tried to get away form the darn monster, but she was pulled back…It was quick, but she felt something touch her lips. It tasted, strawberry. It was so delish! She didn't want to break this interaction, but he needed to breathe.

"Li?" She mumbled.

"I know…"

"Know what?"

"That I tasted fabulous." He smirked.

Right on cue, Sakura blushed hard and then turned around. She didn't want to see her like that.

"Anyway…Sakura..." He held her in his arms.

"…"

"I love you…" He whispered to her ear.

"…" It took her a moment before the words sunk into her brain.

"I-I…Love you too…Li-kun." She returned the embrace.

…………………………………………………………………………

"C'mon, Tomoyo…Let's go inside." Eriol suggested.

"Yeah…It's getting a bit cold."

Both started to walk back but then they heard this certain voice…It was familiar…

"Yo! Tomoyo! Eriol!"

"Ryan!" Eriol shouted.

"No need to be excited!" He grinned.

"What do you want now!"

"What I want?"

"…."

"C'mon, CLOW! You know what I want!" He grinned once again.

"Don't dare, ARYAD!" Eriol answered him with great conviction.

"Wow! You really remember your best friend, huh?"

"My archenemy at least!"

"Aww…So damn, bad huh? Can't you remember the memories, of us, having fun?"

"Huh? Having fun, killing each other…"

"Well…no more talking this time, Clow!"

And it was like a flick of a finger…Aryad a.k.a. Ryan…grabbed Tomoyo.

"No!" Eriol shouted.

"C'mon, don't you know the meaning of REVENGE!" He laughed, and left with Tomoyo.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, another cliffy huh! Hahahahaha! Hope you loved this chapter…Well..at least, it showed more of the deeper side of Eriol, and his past life…Hahahahaha! Stay tuned ayt! Thanks to all who review and will review! COMMENTS-SUGGESTIONS-FLAMES will all be welcomed here! PEACE-OUT!


	11. Realization

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 11: "Realization" **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Umm…Thanks for all those who reviewed! Goshness! Are you all excited huh! Well here's the next chappy! Hope you'll all enjoy it! OOOOOOPPPPSSSS…Before I forget…SPECIAL MENTIONS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Rawritskim: **Hahahahaha! Yeah! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nils: **I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!

**Dogxstyle09: **Nakakatawa b! Anyway…ExT xempre..pero slight SxS…Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jopay: **Hahahahaha! Thanks sooo much for reviewing!

Awww…only 4 people reviewed! I was actually expecting more…Aww…I could stop writing if you guys don't want me to! Please review! They're a big help to me!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Well…no more talking this time, Clow!"

And it was like a flick of a finger…Aryad a.k.a. Ryan…grabbed Tomoyo.

"No!" Eriol shouted.

"C'mon, don't you know the meaning of REVENGE!" He laughed, and left with Tomoyo.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Everything just stopped for Eriol. HIS Tomoyo was just kidnapped by that Aryad…Sakura and Syaoran ran outside seeing Eriol alone. They sensed that something just happened and so they went and comforted Eriol.

"Wha-what just happened Eriol?" Sakura asked nervously.

"…" Eriol just stood there…blankly.

"Eriol?"

Still no reply.

With that Syaoran then knew that something was wrong….He kept silent for a while to think…

"No! Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelped.

Eriol then looked at Syaoran…his eyes were teary.

"What about Tomoyo Li?" Sakura was still confused.

"Don't you get it Sakura? Tomoyo…is missing!" Li explained.

"What? How! Wha--?" Sakura was cut short. Li gave her a gesture to stop asking first. Sakura just nodded in reply.

"Eriol…explain please." Syaoran patted Eriol.

"Aryad…gone…Tomoyo…" Eriol kept repeating these words all over and over again.

"Eriol! Have you gone mad? Stay calm for a while."

"Calm? You expect me to be calm? Darn it Li! What if Sakura's gone kidnapped by your fckin' archenemy huh!" Eriol gave him a death glare.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be worried…I'll even do suicide if that's the case…and—Wait…archenemy you say? Aryad? Kidnapped?" Li realized the matter they were into.

"Aryad? That name is truly familiar." Sakura mumbled.

"He's my archenemy. He came back, just like me." Eriol started.

"What do you mean, he came back?" both questioned.

"I'm the reborn of Clow Reed…and Ryan…is actually the reborn of Aryad, my archenemy." Eriol explained…at last.

"Ohh…and you won over him." Sakura concluded.

Eriol just nodded.

"The only thing we could do is to understand everything and then…that's the time we move." Li affirmed.

"That's correct." Sakura agreed.

"But Li…We don't know what's happening to her right now? What the heck am I gonna do?" Eriol kept burying his face in his hands.

"You are Clow Reed…part of you…you shouldn't be acting like this? You're just a sore loser!" Li exclaimed.

"What!" Eriol almost punched him…but there was this something that stopped him from doing so. It was his heart-brain-soul. He knew what Li was trying to tell him.

"Li? Stop it!" Sakura shouted.

……………………………………………

**ARYAD-TOMOYO**

"Let me go! Ryan! Please! What do you want!" Tomoyo struggled to get free…but unfortunately…she couldn't.

"Tomoyo…please…stop it…you're heavy." Ryan said.

"Ryan? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing Tomoyo."

"Nothing! But why are you doing this?"

"I need to! I care about you Tomoyo…soo please just trust me…I won't let anything happen to you. I wouldn't do anything that'll harm you." Ryan answered.

"Ryan…just tell me everything. I trust you." Tomoyo pleaded. She was desperate to know what was happening.

"You see…Tomoyo…I'm…ugh…"

"C'mon please tell me."

"Alright…I'm the reincarnation of Aryad…one of the powerful magicians in the universe. Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow…which was and still is…my archenemy."

"How come?"

"We fought…because of power…We were desperate. Actually we were friends…but that was before he cheated on me." Ryan started.

"Cheated?"

"I mean…he told me we would share the power…we were actually planning to have a race…and whoever gets the forbidden power would share it to the other."

"And then…"

"And then…he got it of course…but then he never told me about it…until I overheard other people talking about him...being the first ever warlock to earn the forbidden power. I was shocked of course. I got mad…real mad…and soo I faced him. He wanted to hide from me…but his hiding skills didn't match my ability to find him."

"Ohh…"

"From then on…we were archenemies. Until now…I can't retrieve the power. I'm sorry that I have you part of this fight." Ryan apologized.

"It's alright. I don't want any of you to get hurt. I couldn't bare it." Tomoyo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo…whether or not I want to or you would want to…there should be someone who's gonna pay…and that's Eriol." Ryan couldn't accept it. It was his and Eriol's fight. No one could interfere…even his love. Both his and Eriol's love I mean.

He left Tomoyo in a room which he prepared. He planned all of this. They were actually in Ryan's soo called home.

………………………………………………………………

**BACK TO THE TRIO…**

Li just looked straight at Eriol…and then he smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" Eriol stared at him…still in his position.

"Laughing? I'm not laughing." Li answered…but obviously he was still smirking.

"You know…I can punch you anytime…my hand is just right in front of you…it'll hurt soo hard." Eriol answered back.

"Really! I doubt it…" Li the grinned.

"Li! Stop it already!" Sakura kept convincing Li.

"The hell Li…I know what you want me to do."

"What?"

"To…to…to know where I stand right now. To believe…to understand…If I were Clow right now…what would I do?" Eriol realized.

Syaoran just gave him a –good-you-noticed- look.

"Thanks! You're a true friend." Eriol smirked back.

"Anytime! Soo…c'mon…let's do this!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Aryad! Beware!" Eriol said.

"Tomoyo…we're coming!" Sakura shouted.

Eriol was happy to have such wonderful friends. _"Tomoyo…just you wait…I'm coming!" _

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guyz…wowee..the fight has started! Wow...what suspense are we having huh! Hahahahaha! I hope you guys liked it! Anyway…the story gets deeper and deeper! Soo…stay tuned! Well…thanks to all who reviewed and will review! Next chappy next week…I think? Hahahahaha! PEACE-OUT!


	12. The Awaited Answer II

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 12: "The Awaited Answer II" **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Umm…Thanks for all those who reviewed! Goshness! Are you all excited huh! Well here's the next chappy! Hope you'll all enjoy it! OOOOOOPPPPSSSS…Before I forget…SPECIAL MENTIONS! (DRUM-ROLL)

Please review! I'm not really that sure if you guys still wanna read this ficcy….Awww….Thanks!

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Kzel08: **Hahahahaha! Ikaw tlga ohh! Anyway…Aryad…uhm…naisip koh lng! Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewin'!

**Nils: **Well…I didn't make Clow Reed a cheater alright…We just heard it from Aryad…and soo, that's his perspective…We just heard Aryad side and for him…Clow Reed cheated. Well…the story gets deeper and deeper…and you will know the real reason! Secrets will be revealed slowly…Thanks for reviewing!

**Ayumi-Chan07: **Hey there! Thanks for reviewing!

**Myxavier: **Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

Awww…only 4 people reviewed! I was actually expecting more…Aww…I could stop writing if you guys don't want me to! Please review! They're a big help to me!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Syaoran just gave him a –good-you-noticed- look.

"Thanks! You're a true friend." Eriol smirked back.

"Anytime! Soo…c'mon…let's do this!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Aryad! Beware!" Eriol said.

"Tomoyo…we're coming!" Sakura shouted.

Eriol was happy to have such wonderful friends. _"Tomoyo…just you wait…I'm coming!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tomoyo opened the window. She felt the cool breeze brush her hair.

"Eriol…I'm alright…don't worry." She mumbled.

"You're still thinking about him…huh…?" A certain voice surprised Tomoyo.

"Ryan!"

"Don't worry Tomoyo…I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to finish this fight. I just want to clear it up to him…everything that he had done!" Ryan said, while clenching his fist. Just thinking about that memory, made him grit his teeth.

"Ryan…We can just go back and talk this over with Eriol right?"

"No!"

"Why not? I know his personality! Trust me…" Tomoyo sounded really concerned.

"I know him better than you do. So stop bothering." Ryan answered back.

"Ryan…please…"

"No! Please Tomoyo…I care for you…I don't want to lose you." Ryan said while gently hugging Tomoyo.

"Ryan…you'll never going to lose me…I promise." Tomoyo answered while hugging him back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eriol rode his staff and Sakura used her fly card with Syaoran to look for Tomoyo. They were touching the clouds. Everything was just a disaster for Eriol.

"Why? Why her?" Eriol muttered to himself.

"Poor Eriol…" Sakura mumbled.

"Eriol! I see the house!" Syaoran then shouted.

"What!"

There!" Syaoran then pointed at the mansion below them.

"Ohh? C'mon let's go!" Sakura said.

Everyone hurried to get to the said mansion. It had been at least 3 hours of looking already.

They landed at Ryan's garden.

"What now?"

"C'mon let's go in." Eriol answered.

The three then opened the main door which was surprisingly open. They proceeded to the main hall and opened one of the doors along the corridor…where they saw Tomoyo and Ryan hugging. Of course, Eriol was shocked.

"Wha-what is this?" Eriol said. Loud enough for the two people to hear.

"Eriol?" Ryan exclaimed.

"You've poisoned her? You damn bastard!" Eriol attacked Aryad like there was no more tomorrow! His teeth gritting with anger. His heart thumping soo fast and hard.

He was about to strike him but then Tomoyo forced herself to save Ryan from being killed by blocking Eriol's way, which really shocked Eriol more.

"To-Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo?" Li was shocked as well.

"Tomoyo! Get out of the way!" Sakura shouted.

"No…" Tomoyo answered.

"Why!" Everybody except Ryan asked, but still he was also surprised.

"Because he's my friend. I can't let you two kill each other just because of one misunderstanding right?" Tomoyo answered.

"Wha-what do you mean Tomoyo?" Eriol stuttered.

"Please…Listen to me, for once." Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo…stop it." Ryan pleaded.

"No…Eriol…I know what happened to the both of you."

"What?"

"I was there! I know everything!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"HOW?" Both rivals were shocked.

"I don't know what happened to me, but the last time I closed my eyes in a full minute…I just saw everything." Tomoyo explained.

"Wha-what do you mean Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked…she was confused.

"I-I can't explain…everything was like watching something in fast forward."

"You don't mean…" Li thought for a while and after certain minutes, he faced Tomoyo, and his eyes wide opened.

"No…You're! You're!--" Li exclaimed…but before he could finish a certain voice was heard.

"Tomoyo…You're the Eternal Power!" Eriol shouted.

"What!" Everybody was shocked.

"Yeah…Tomoyo…" Ryan spoke. Tomoyo then looked at him surprised.

"Ryan? Why didn't you tell me that I was the one?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because…you weren't there yet. The Great Scroll said that the eternal power would be found in the next generation…It's you." Eriol explained, his head facing the ground.

"I don't understand." Tomoyo said.

"We wanted to find you. We wanted to have eternal power." Ryan continued…

"I don't get it. If I'm the eternal power then how can you use me? I don't get!"

"Tomoyo…eternal power doesn't give the literal meaning of it. It means…eternal happiness." Ryan explained once again.

"Then why me!"

"You are the chosen one. We didn't know anything about you or any person to be the eternal power…until now that you've mentioned about your visions."

"Now I get it!" Li shouted.

"What do you mean Li?" Sakura asked.

"You see…Tomoyo…both of them loves you soo much that they would risk their lives for you. And so, you are their eternal happiness." Li explained.

"What?" Tomoyo actually blushed hearing Li's words. But still she was totally confused of what was happening.

"And soo…whatever the people were telling me before that you have the eternal power was actually true but then it would your reincarnation." Ryan said to Eriol.

"I told you many times that I didn't have the eternal power but you wouldn't listen." Eriol answered back.

"But now…what you've seen Tomoyo isn't partly true. It's still your decision that would change everything. The people predicted that Eriol would have you…not him being his Clow Reed form but his reincarnation. And soo…both of them wanted eternal happiness and they would only find it in you. They love you. Ryan and Eriol. I know it's hard to understand but you ARE the eternal goddess that I was also talking about before. My ancestors told my parents everything about the eternal power. It's just a surprise to know that it's you. There's always a situation where you would be the one to decide, neither it's good for you or bad. And the only way to stop this fight is to make your choice." Li explained.

"Li…I understand now." Tomoyo looked at Eriol then at Ryan. She started to cry. She never wanted to be the eternal goddess they were talking about, that would grant eternal happiness to someone. But then she knew that she would have to make a move. To make a certain decision. The decision that would be for the best.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura mumbled.

"_I know now. Everything that's happening to me and to them is all connected. Now…I just got to decide. But who? Who?"_

"Tomoyo…don't worry. Stop crying. I'm here. I won't let you get hurt." Eriol said.

"Tomoyo! Don't listen to him. I'm here! I'll protect you whatever happens." Ryan then shouted as well.

"Tomoyo…there's this one thing that you should know…" Li then started to explain.

"What is it?"

"Whoever you choose will live happily with you, but then the one that would be defeated would…"

"would?"

"die." Li muttered.

Tomoyo gasped. She felt pain, suffering and sorrow. She didn't deserve all of this. This was too much for her. She just wanted to rest.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! I know you're all confused but please bear with me. Uhm…You see Eriol and Ryan are fighting because of the said Eternal Power right. It was said on the 11th chappy. Uhm…You see…People told Ryan that Eriol betrayed him right…because they said that Eriol found the eternal power. And so they fought...Of course Eriol tried to tell Ryan that he didn't find anything. But of course…Ryan didn't listen. The one thing they didn't know was that the eternal power they're talking about is not literally it! It means…ETERNAL HAPPINESS…of course we all know now that Tomoyo is the chosen one. What the people were saying to Ryan was partly true. Eriol found Tomoyo…he loves her…he felt happiness when he was with her…It was on the next generation. Clow was reincarnated. Aryad as well. And soo now, it'll only be Tomoyo's decision…to whom she would belong to. The catch here is that, whoever Tomoyo chooses will live happily with her but then the person that she wouldn't choose will die. I know it's hard for our dear goddess but that's just how the story goes.

The story gets deeper and deeper and sooner or later, we would all know what the story is all about. NEXT CHAPPY, NEXT WEEK…Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! PEACE-OUT! We're almost there! The next chappy could be the last!


	13. Unstained Hearts

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Title: "Stained Hearts"**

**Chapter 13: "Unstained Hearts " **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Late Update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm truly sorry everybody!!!!!!!!!!!! You see, my schedule was hectic! I didn't even know of you guys wanted me to finish this story or not, but of course, seeing your reviews made me wanna cry, of guilt, and stuff. And soo, here's MAYBE the last chappy for this fic! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! (DRUM-ROLL)

Please review! I'm not really that sure if you guys still wanna read this ficcy….Awww….Thanks!

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**The Diviner's Student: **I guess soo, a not so tragic ending, huh? Well…Thanks for the review! Sorry also for the late update!

**Cherry Blossom Petals: **Sorry for the late update!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot for the great review!

**Jopay: **Don't worry its fine! Thanks for waiting tlga ah! Sorry sa late update!!!!!

**Sakura0038: **I hope soo too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rawritskim: **Yeah, poor Tomoyo! I'm sorry for the late update!!!! Thanks for reviewing though.

5 reviewers! Thanks soo much! Sorry also for the late update! This could be the last chappy! TRAGIC or COMEDY ending? You'll find out soon! THANKS AGAIN!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Li…I understand now." Tomoyo looked at Eriol then at Ryan. She started to cry. She never wanted to be the eternal goddess they were talking about, that would grant eternal happiness to someone. But then she knew that she would have to make a move. To make a certain decision. The decision that would be for the best.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura mumbled.

"_I know now. Everything that's happening to me and to them is all connected. Now…I just got to decide. But who? Who?"_

"Tomoyo…don't worry. Stop crying. I'm here. I won't let you get hurt." Eriol said.

"Tomoyo! Don't listen to him. I'm here! I'll protect you whatever happens." Ryan then shouted as well.

"Tomoyo…there's this one thing that you should know…" Li then started to explain.

"What is it?"

"Whoever you choose will live happily with you, but then the one that would be defeated would…"

"would?"

"die." Li muttered.

Tomoyo gasped. She felt pain, suffering and sorrow. She didn't deserve all of this. This was too much for her. She just wanted to rest.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Is it true, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with great sadness.

"Ye-yes…" Eriol answered, his head facing the ground.

"Bu-but, why!?"

"That's reality Tomoyo! You've been chosen because; the gods knew that your decision would be the right one. They wouldn't choose the Eternal Power to be someone else! I too, know that whatever your decision will be would be the best." Eriol told Tomoyo caressing her rosy cheeks. A tear then dropped from Tomoyo's eyes. She couldn't keep her feelings anymore. The sadness she was feeling and also the pressure. It was hard. She just couldn't keep the tears from falling. It all fell out like there was a stampede of rivers…

"To-Tomoyo…" Ryan stammered. He felt Tomoyo's heart in his. He sort of knew what she was feeling right now, but then doesn't really understand how, and why he was feeling it.

"Tomo-chan. Please, don't cry." Sakura started to weep as well. Li then comforted her.

"Shhhh…Don't worry, I know she'll make something happen. I just know it. None of the two boys would die. I just know it. Tomoyo IS the Eternal Power, right? Let's just trust in her, Sakura dear." Li said while caressing Sakura's back.

"…" Sakura just nodded in reply. Li's words made her heart skip a beat. She knew that what Li was talking about could really be true. She trusts in her. She knew that Tomoyo would make a way.

"Gomen…The tears just kept falling." Tomoyo then backed away from Eriol and went near a huge window. There, she closed her eyes and thought for a while. The wind then brushed her long ivory hair. There was silence. She then opened her eyes and looked at everyone in front of her. She then reminisced every single memory that happened between her and the others. All the laughter and happiness with all of them. The heartbreaks, sadness, loneliness and anger as well. She couldn't forget all of those memories. She closed her eyes once again…she knew now what to do. She gently opened her eyes…

"_Thanks for the happiness you've all given me…_

_For all the heart-warming experiences we've all spent together…_

_Thanks for being always there for me…_

_For always being there to comfort me whenever I needed security and company…_

_Thanks for teaching me to be tough and to be strong…_

_For me, learning more about life…_

_For me discovering more about this world…_

_Thanks for everything you've done for me…_

_Now is the time for me to repay you…_

_Not by tears…_

_Not by sorrow…_

_Not by loneliness…_

_Not by anger…_

_But with ETERNAL HAPPINESS…_

Everybody was stunned. They all looked at Tomoyo directly. She was no more than a GODDESS…She was speaking all the way from her heart. She was thanking them and they didn't know why. All of them just looked at her beautiful and angelic face.

_ETERNAL HAPPINESS…_

She spoke again. They were waiting for more to come but then, nothing came…

Tomoyo then wore a smile on her face and then…

_GOODBYE…_

She then blasted through the window and jumped out. It was fast. Too fast for them to even blink. Too fast for them to sink in that Tomoyo was now jumping out of the window and that she would die. Too fast! Too fast! Eriol wanted to jump out but then Li stopped him. Ryan was just standing there, still not believing what was happening. Sakura was in deep shock. She couldn't move a bit. She just came to a sitting position and cried all her heart out. Why didn't she know that Tomoyo would be doing a horrible thing just to save them all!? Why!?!?!?!?!?!?

They all waited the landing sound of her body but then nothing came. Li then felt something weird. He looked out of the window…there was NO BODY!!!! He couldn't believe what was happening! Is this really Reality or Fiction!? Is this just a dream or is it true?! He was confused! Eriol was in shock as well. Sakura also felt a weird feeling. Li looked at Sakura and Sakura just nodded in reply.

"You-You think?"

"No, that couldn't happen…" Eriol replied.

"Then what's going on?!!!?!" Sakura shouted.

"You see…" They all looked at Ryan who seemed to be smiling.

"What the heck are you smiling about!? You bastard!" Eriol wanted to slash him into pieces but he just couldn't, because if he would do that, all of Tomoyo's efforts and sacrifices would just be trash.

"No, couldn't you understand? She's free! She had done her duty!" Ryan answered them.

"WHAT!?" Everybody was surprised by his words.

"We'll see her again. We may not know that it'll be her, but we'll meet her again, someday." Ryan explained.

"HOW?" Sakura asked.

"You'll just know it. You'll feel her presence." Li answered her. He knew what Ryan was talking about.

"Hn. Tomoyo, you really are too smart to be true. Thanks…I know I'll see you again…and I know that I'll retrieve what is mine...my Eternal Happiness…" Eriol said to himself.

Everybody then left having Tomoyo's words in mind….Each one, smiling and having thoughts of their own.

"Thank you too Tomoyo..." Eriol looked at the mansion one last time…His love for Tomoyo will never change. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"See you my dear, in the next generation…" and with that, he left the place with great happiness and excitement inside…

_**END OF STORY…**_

**Author's Notes: **At last! It's finish!!! I hope all of you loved this chappy!!! I'm not really sure if there would be a sequel to this but hey, the story's done and the pressure as well…Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! Unexpected ending huh? Hahahahaha! Love you readers! Hope you guys would read more of my fan fictions! Thanks!!

**RULER OF ALL EVIL**

**VCCHICK**

**ISSHIN**

**FUNKY RADZ**

**SS-CHERRYBLOSSOM**

**DA CAT PRINCESS-MARIAH**

**ANIMEADICT**

**MINDSET**

**DOGXSTYLE09**

**PURPLEMUMEI**

**JOPAY**

**KZEL08**

**MYXAVIER**

**INTO-THERUSH03**

**SARAH**

**DREAMING SAKURA**

**ANONYMOUS**

**PAWLI-SAN!**

**SAKURALI**

**NADIA500**

**SMILE OF PURE**

**KAWAIIINUYASHA14841**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM PETALS**

**ANIPRINCESS13**

**AYUMI-CHAN07**

**SAKURA0038**

**THE DIVINER'S STUDENT**

_THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I missed any, please tell me ayt!? LOVE YAH GUYS!!!!_

_PEACE-OUT! _


End file.
